


Fairy

by Katie_m_e



Series: Short Klaine stories [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fairy, Fluff, Homophobia, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_m_e/pseuds/Katie_m_e
Summary: . "Listen here lady, I don't want you spreading what ever disease you have around, ok? You and your obnoxious sweaters and skinny jeans announce to the world that you're just a little, fairy fag. That's it, you're a fairy, a tiny, insignificant, little fairy. You. Disgust. Me." Kurt froze in fear... Fairy..? Does he..? No he can't... Karofski dropped him and walked off. Was he serious?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Short Klaine stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok this week's assignment is... Confrontation, this week you will sing a song about your enemies, whether that will be your least favourite barista at your coffee shop, or a bully. Sing about them, or sing as if you're singing to them." Mr Schue says. Great. Kurt thinks, he can't escape his tormentors any where, can he? He looks over to Blaine, he knew that Blaine could protect him from some his demons, but not all of them. He knows what song he's going to sing... It's as if it were written for him. 

"Hey fag" Karofski snarled, walking past Kurt in the empty hall way of McKinley. "Fag? How original" fuck. Now he's going to beat Kurt up for talking back, ugh. "What did you say to me?" Stay strong Kurt the worst he can do is place a few bruises on you, Kurt took a deep breath in and said, "I said 'how original' after you called me a fag. I mean, everyone at this school knows I'm gay, come up with something that at least mildly offends me, although with your imagination 'fag' is probably the best you could do," oh fuck, Karofski looks him dead in the eye and walks closer to him slowly, too slowly. He grabs a handful of Kurt's electric blue sweater and bring him closer. Kurt nearly gags at the smell of his breath, did that guy seriously not brush his teeth? All of a sudden Karofski is pinning him against the lockers, and ouch. "Listen here lady, I don't want you spreading what ever disease you have around, ok? You and your obnoxious sweaters and skinny jeans announce to the world that you're just a little, fairy fag. That's it, you're a fairy, a tiny, insignificant, little fairy. You. Disgust. Me." Kurt froze in fear... Fairy..? Does he..? No he can't... Karofski dropped him and walked off. Was he serious? 

Over the next couple of days Kurt had been called 'fairy' repeatedly and each time it hurt more, each time chipped another block off of his self-esteem, each time he felt so alone. But Kurt knew he wasn't alone, he had Blaine, who loved him no matter what, at least he hoped. Blaine doesn't know, no one knows except for his dad, he couldn't even tell Finn or Carole.

"Ok, so does anyone want to-" Kurt's hand shot up instantly. "Mr Schue, I'd like to sing a song, it's very confusing but it sums it all up... " Mr Schue nodded and gestured for Kurt to stand up. The first few notes started and then he sang... 

There was a time when I was alone  
No where to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while

He said Peter Pan that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely  
And ever since that day

I am a Lost Boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook

Run run Lost Boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day...

I am a Lost Boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook

Kurt subtly wiped a tear that had escaped his eye, this song is way off but also weirdly accurate. 

Run run Lost Boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And Lost Boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And Lost Boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy darlin  
Even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book  
Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy darlin  
Even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book  
Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home  
Forever a Lost Boy at last  
And for always I will say

I am a Lost Boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the Woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook

Run run Lost Boy, they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me  
And Lost Boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me  
And Lost Boys like me are free

Kurt looked around at all of the confused face, oh no I've said too much, he ran out of the class room and into his car. He could feel them poke the seat behind him, they always come out when he's this upset. "Not now" Kurt begged aloud. 

Knock knock knock

Kurt looked to his right and saw Blaine looking through the passenger window of his car. Kurt smiled sadly and unlocked the door. Blaine opened the door. They looked at each other briefly before Kurt had a new round of tears pooling in his eyes. "What did it mean, Kurt? The... The song." Kurt laughed dryly. "I told you it would be confusing. I can't tell you." Blaine thought really hard, he could come up with one result. "Is it Karofski? Was it all a metaphor? Like Karofski's captain Hook and glee club is our Neverland? If so that's very clever, but it doesn't explain why you're upset." Kurt didn't even think about it being a metaphor, it kind of was. "I told you before, I can't tell you. I want to. I really want to but it's unfair. To you and to me, I- I don't know why I sang that stupid song," Kurt started breaking down and when Blaine tried to touch him be hit his hand away, hard. "Sorry, I got to go home, and talk this out" Blaine looked confused. "With who?" He asked accusingly. "My dad... Who else, he's the only one that knows what's going on, can you leave please? Like I said, I got to go." Blaine nodded and opened the door and stepped out. "I'll text you later?" Kurt nodded and Blaine shut the door. 

Of course Kurt doesn't talk to his dad, he will later but not now. He walked into his room and locked the door tight. He took off his sweater and collapsed onto the bed, crying uncontrollably. Only this time he doesn't hold them in, he let's them out. Two beautiful angel wings sprout out of Kurt's shoulder blades. They're pure white, and long, in full length they drag behind him a little, he never gets to walk around the house or outside with them full length. He wants to, but Finn and Carole don't know. 

Fairies are hunted, especially ones with angel wings. Burt wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Kurt. Kurt's mom was a fairy too, Burt was completely human. Kurt was home birthed so that he was never known to hunters as a fairy, but there were risks. If Finn found out he could take a turn and develop hunters tendencies. No one was a hunter by choice, they were chosen, although Finn doesn't have a single prejudice bone in his body. Hunters start saying, racist, homophobic and prejudice things early in life, this fuels their anger for anyone or anything different. Hunters are mostly without morals, and Finn just wasn't that person. Hunters are male, so there isn't any chance of Carole being a threat. 

Blaine... He was the kindest man he'd ever met, there was no doubt in his mind that Blaine was not a hunter. That doesn't mean there aren't risks. He could find out and freak out. He could say Kurt was an abomination. He could tell other people and they might be hunters. Anything could happen. 

Kurt wanted to fly, and hunters took that away from him. He sat up and wrapped his wings around himself, they really were the best blanket. Their feathers were impossibly soft, and the heat that radiates off of them are heavenly, literally. Wings come out when the fairy is in distress, they offer comfort and safety. If Kurt was ever in a fire he could wrap himself in them, they were a particular feather that wasn't flammable, he could fit another man in there with him. 

"Kurt? You there" Burt asked through the door. "Who else is here?" Kurt asked, so he could see if he had to shrink his wings again. "It's just me kiddo" Burt replied. Kurt got up and unlocked the door. Kurt's eyes we're puffy and red, he had tear tracks down his face, he was a mess. "I haven't seen you with these in a long time" He said touching some of Kurt's right wing. "Rough day?" Kurt nodded and opened his door wider so that his dad could come in. He locked the door again and sat next to his dad. "I don't get it, I mean I get it, it's just not fair. I love them, I don't want rid of them but... I don't want the hunters, isn't the point of fairies to fly? I can't do that without exposing myself to dangers. You can't even tell your wife dad, I can't tell my own brother or boyfriend, I'm at least 97% sure they're not hunters. The only person who might be a hunter is this guy at school... " The one that calls me fairy, Kurt wanted to say. "Can we tell them? Please, they ache after being shrunk a whole day. Then I had to keep them from growing when I was in the car with Blaine. Carole is no threat and Finn isn't either." Burt slowly nodded his head and turned to his son. "I want what's best for you, Kurt. We can tell them, tonight if you really want to. Not Blaine though, not until you are serious and older." Kurt grin is big and doesn't disappear from his face. 

After the Hummel-Hudson family have dinner Kurt tells everyone to gather in the lounge. Kurt looks at Burt, he nodded. "I have a secret. It can't leave this house, ever. It's important and something I need to tell you guys. Since you're family." Kurt takes a deep breath in and shaking let's it out. "Could you close your eyes for a second actually? It might be easier" they nod and close their eyes. Kurt takes off his sweater to reveal a top with two slits on the back to make room. His wings take a few sends to grow full length but it always feels good to have them on full. "Please keep an open mind, I need this to go well. You can open your eyes" Kurt is shaking with nerves and is blushing, apart from that he's ok. "Kurt... What? How? Huh?" A wide-eyed, awe struck Finn asks. "Don't tell anyone, please." He looks over to Carole, she has tears in her eyes buy wipes them away. "It's ok, Kurt. We won't tell a soul, my sister was a fairy too, she had bird winds. She was hunted, they had her name on a list as soon as she was born. I know how much strength that must've taken." Kurt nods and looks at Finn. "Thank you Carole, it means a lot to have your support. Finn, you wanted to ask a question?" Finn nodded he was still confused (it was his natural state) he needed an answer. "Wow, uh ok. How is this possible?" Kurt looked at his Dad. "We don't exactly know, my mom was a fairy. She had a home birth which is why only me and my dad knew. Umm, there are different types of fairy wings, I guess. We have to be extremely careful about who we tell about me because angel wings are the rarest. Does that make it any clearer at all?" Finn nods his head dumbly. "It's important not to tell anyone, especially Karofski. I think he may be a hunter, he might not know yet but I have a bad feeling. It's life or death, Finn. I told you guys because we trust you and I knew that Finn wouldn't be a hunter. I also had to tell you because I'm so much more comfortable with them out. I know it might be a little selfish to tell you guys and add extra pressure onto you but..." Finn shook his head.

"It's not selfish, at all. Of course I won't tell anyone, I think it's kind of cool. Wait- Karofski? But I heard him call you fairy the other day-" oh, fuck. "He called you WHAT?!" Burt shouted from the corner. "He only called me that because... One day I was walking down the corridor and he called me a fag. I told him to get more creative and he called me a fairy. Ever since then he has called he fairy instead of fag. He doesn't know, Dad. I can assure you. He doesn't" Burt slowly nods, he feels like a bobble head with the amount of nodding he's doing. "Is this what your song in glee was about?" Kurt nodded. "If you can shrink your wings how come you still wear sweaters?" Finn's not shy on questions anymore I see. "Because they start to grow if I'm distressed. When I feel it I can stop it, but usually that's not until an inch of them have grown. I can't risk it" Finn nods again. He's clearly eyeing them up, Kurt sighs "do you want to touch them Finn?" Finn blushes a little. "Yes please" He answers in a small voice. Kurt chuckles and sits in between Carole and Finn. Kurt stretched a wing out for Finn to feel and leaned over to Carole and gave her a hug. "Thank you, so much Carole" he whispered in her ear. He wraps one of his wings around himself as a blanket, leaving the other one to continue being stroked by Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Finn" Kurt said as Finn entered the kitchen. Kurt was making pancakes, he has his wings out and he's never felt better. "Mornin', are you making pancakes?" Kurt giggled, "yes, did you want some?" Kurt teasingly asked his big brother. "Yes please bro" Kurt felt a stab of pride when Finn called him 'bro' it made him feel accepted and safe. Kurt put four pancakes onto Finns plate and laughed when Finn drowned them I'm syrup. 

Kurt got dresses for school and waited for Finn to finish. They got to school and went their separate ways. "Hey" Blaine said when Kurt arrived at his locker. "Hi, Blaine" Kurt smiles, but there is something behind it. Kurt still wished that he could tell Blaine about him. "What's wrong?" Blaine asks, he may not be the smartest but he is an expert in Kurt's moods. "Yesterday... It's so unfair Blaine I- I want to tell you so fucking bad and I can't. It's not fair... So I don't uhh... Think we should, carry on... It's not fair on you." Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes, be didn't want to do this. He really didn't. "Kurt, no. Kurt, I don't care about what you're hiding. I mean I do and I want to know but, if you can't tell me yet or ever, I don't think we should end it. Please, not here, no. Please, Kurt. I can't - it's not- no- I just-" Blaine begged, and begged. "Blaine, we- if you're sure you won't push me to tell you we can carry on. I don't want to break up with you, I- I love you, so much but... It's going to be a couple of months, maybe even years before I tell you." Blaine nods. "Ok... ok I won't force you. I love you too, nothing in the world will change that. We have glee club all day today, because... I'm not sure why actually but Mr Schue called it and I'll do anything to get out of history" They both laughed then kissed. 

"Ok so, Kurt can I talk to you please?" Mr Schue asked. "Uhh sure," Kurt flowed Mr Schue out of the room into his office. "Kurt, some people in glee are worried about you. Yesterday you left the room crying and it made me notice something... You wear sweaters, all the time." Kurt nodded slowly. "Can you, take off your sweater Kurt?" Kurt panicked, another heightened emotion, don't come out now, please not now. "Why?" Mr Schue sighed. "We have noticed you get bullied as well, we can't do anything about that I'm afraid but... Look you don't have to take the sweater off. But I am going to have to ask you too... Roll up your sleeves" Oh thank god, wait! They think I'm self harming? It's not a bad conclusion. Kurt nodded and rolled up his sleeves to reveal two perfectly un-scratched arms. "Oh thank god, ok. Do you have any other issues you want to talk about?" Yes. I have wings about to burst through my back, my bully might be a hunter, I can't tell my own boyfriend, I broke down in glee club yesterday making everyone give me weird looks and... Oh! Kurt felt his jumper on his slowly growing sumps. They're too big I can't force them back in... What am I going to do. Finn! Kurt looked at Finn through the glass and gestured to his back. Finn's eyes when wide and rushed into the office. He stood behind Kurt and said, "Mr Schue, can you excuse us? I can tell Kurt is on the edge of an... ANXIETY! anxiety attack" Smooth Finn, real smooth! Mr Schue nodded and they two boys made their way out of the office.

Finn stayed close behind Kurt's back until they got to a corner where no one was watching. Finn took off his letter man jacket and gave it to Kurt to cover up with until his wings retracted. Kurt started tearing up. "Thank you Finn, I hate to think what would happen if you weren't there. God I'm such an idiot" Kurt sniffed and wiped a stray tear away. "You're not an idiot, Kurt, you're special. Which means you have to be more careful. What was Mr Schue talking to you about?" Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, "he told me some of the glee club was worried about me, apparently they suddenly realized they hadn't seen me without a sweater. He thought I was cutting, and asked me to take it off, when I refused he just told me to roll up my sleeves, when he saw they were clear he asked me if anything was bothering me. My mind went 100 mile per hour and I thought of everything, every little thing. And I couldn't handle it. I think I'm going to go home for the rest of the day. Thank you for getting me out of there, and the jacket" he took the jacket off and have it back to Finn. "No problem, little bro" Finn gave Kurt one of them half smirks and hugged him, Finn really was a good hugger. 

Kurt decided to call his dad to let him know what's happened. 

"Hi dad" 

"Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" 

"I just called to let you know I'm going home, I'm really stressed and, well, they almost came out. I am going to study at home so it's not like I'm skipping classes, and I'll know from Finn what happens in glee."

Kurt could hear Burt huff on the other side of the line, "ok, ok Kurt, clearly there is no changing your mind. We're going to talk when I get home. No 'buts' we have to talk about this" 

"ok dad, I love you"

"Love you too, kid"

Kurt climbed into his car and let out a large sigh. He drove home in silence, he usually puts music on but decided against it today. He walked through the door and ran up that stairs, when he got there he took off his sweater and let his wings grow. He wrapped them protectively around him self and went to sleep. 

He woke to a knock at his door, he looked at the clock; 4:30 pm, what?! He's confused for a second, did he really sleep the day away? He was about to call out 'who is it' but he remembered everyone in the house knew already. He slowly unlocked the door and peeked his head around the corner to see, "Blaine?!" He quickly shrunk his wings and opened the door to let him in. "Hey, Finn told us you went home for the day. How are you?" Kurt smiled and said, "tired". Blaine laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the nose, "You're so cute" he whispered before sitting on the bed. Kurt laughed and joined him. "Why did you go home?" Blaine asked. "When I got pulled into Mr Schue's office, he said some people from glee told him they were worried about me. Long stories short he asked me to roll up my sleeves because people were worried I was self harming. I'm not and I showed him that. But then he asked me if anything else was bothering me and I started to think about Karofski, I didn't realize how much he actually effects me. Anyway I was on the edge of an Anxiety attack and Finn saw that, so he asked if he could escort me out to see if I can calm down." Blaine nodded, he was sure it was something to do with Kurt's 'secret' but he's not going to know it soon so he might as well skip over it. "Why do you wear the sweaters and hoodies?" Kurt sighed. "It's part of the thing I can't tell you." Blaine sighed. Kurt pulled Blaine to lay down on the bed and cuddle. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kurt asked hopefully. "I'd love too" he smiled and they kissed, it was only chaste but it was still full of love. 

"Kurt?" The boys heard Burt knock on the door. Kurt got up and opened the door, he wasn't allowed to lock the door with Blaine there but Burt was respectful enough to knock. "Oh hi Blaine. Can me and Kurt chat for a bit?" Blaine nodded and left the room. 

"Why did you leave school" Kurt sighed, did he rally have to explain it again? He did it anyway. "I don't know, I've just been more stressed with this lately. I want to tell Blaine. He won't hurt me, he already knows what keeping a secret means. He's gay, he knows what it's like to keep a secret that could alter peoples perception of you. Yes, it's not the same scale and my secret is so much bigger. I want to trust him, I do trust him. He's shown me I can trust him in every single way possible. Please?" Burt exhales sharply. "You know the risks Kurt, I like Blaine, he makes you happy. Carole's sister was hunted. I just don't know." Kurt gives his dad big pleading eyes. "I told you I'm more stressed than usual, what if it happens at school again? This time Blaine would be there, and he's the best at calming me down. Please dad, if I don't tell him soon it's going to be over, I can't stand the secrecy" Burt sighed. "Ok. You can tell him on one condition, you have to tell him the risks. About the hunters, about Carole's sister." Kurt nodded and gave his dad a big hug. 

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked sitting on the bed again. "Well earlier I talked with my dad... I am allowed to tell you the- the secret." Blaine's eyes went wide, really? "You don't have to." Kurt shook his head. "No, I really really want to. But his only condition is that I have to tell you about the dangers. You can't tell anyone or it could get me killed. No joking here, I could be killed if you tell anyone, except Finn and Carole they already know" Blaine was trying to figure out what this secret was, what's so important that it could get you killed? "I won't tell anyone, I promise" Kurt took a deep breath and took off his sweater.

"I think I'll turn around, but you have to watch, I don't want you to think I'm making this up" Kurt turned around, and started growing them. He heard Blaine gasp, he carried on growing them until they were full length. Slowly, he turned around, preparing for anything Blaine might say. "Wow, I knew you must've been sent from above but... I never expected this. You're beautiful, Kurt" Ok, that wasn't what he was expecting. "I was serious you can't tell anyone, there are hunters. I'm pretty sure Karofski is one, sometimes people don't know they're hunters until they see a fairy. Since I have angel wings I am specifically hunted. I know someone who's sister got hunted, they killed her. I am trusting you not to tell anyone, please" Blaine nodded. Kurt went to sit on the bed. "How come you wear the sweaters, you can't see them" Kurt laughed softly. "I wear them because when you feel a lot of emotion they come out. When I'm sad they could out to comfort me, when I'm scared they come out to protect me, when I'm angry they come out to defend me. When I was in the office earlier I was scared that Mr Schue knew about me so they started to grow, Finn got me out of there but if I hadn't told them last night I could've been exposed.". "Oh, that makes sense. I wish there weren't hunters, they're so beautiful and pure, just like you." Kurt giggled and blushed. "Me too, I mean I've never even flown. Our house is too small, since my wings span is so long I can't stretch them. I can't fly outside, incase anyone sees me. I love them, they're warm and soft but aren't the point of wings to fly?" Kurt put a wing around himself and one around Blaine. Blaine hesitantly reached out and stroked it, wow, it feels like nothing he'd ever touched before. "Put a sweater on we're going out." Kurt looked surprised. "Where?" Blaine giggled. "Somewhere only I know" He winked and laughed. 

"Where are you two going?" Burt asked from his recliner chair. "We're just going out. I'll be back soon, we don't have school tomorrow" Burt eyed the two and could see their talk had gone well so he let them go without any further fuss. 

"Here we are" Kurt looked around and saw a big shack type thing. "And where exactly is here?" Blaine grinned. "Here is an abandoned in door skate park." Blaine went into the boot of his car and pulled out a skateboard. "No one ever comes here, but the lights work." Kurt nodded but he still didn't get why he was here.

They had to climb in through a window and Blaine fell on the floor, but Kurt strategically landed on his feet. Blaine placed the skateboard down and pushed, he went down the ramp and skated around. "Why did you bring me here?" Kurt asked watching him whizz around. "Ok, ok you got me. No one comes here, the cameras are off there are blinds so we can cover the windows and it's big. You could fly in here." Kurt was taken back for a minute. "I can't, I don't know how. I'm sure my dad wanted to watch me fly for the first time." Blaine didn't think about Kurt's dad. "I could film it, I have a video camera in my car. If you really don't want to I'm not going to force you. But you looked so sad when you said you hadn't flown before. You could just have a go on the skateboard and we'd still have a good time." Kurt though about it and nodded. "Go get your camera, I have been waiting so long for this" Blaine jumped and smiled. 

"Ok so this is take 1, Kurt Hummel flying for the first time" Blaine said looking into the camera. "I'm so scared, Blaine" Kurt held onto Blaine's hands. "Just move them, you're going to be amazing, Kurt I can tell." Kurt have him a big smile. He stretched his wings out fully and flapped them once. "Just like that, you can do it" Blaine. He gave him an encouraging smile and nod. "Ok" Kurt did it again, and again until it brought up a rhythm. And he lifted off the floor. "You're doing it! Keep going!" Kurt giggled and kept going. He flapped a little faster making him go forward. Blaine ran over to the camera and took it off the stand to film his boyfriend flying around the skate park. "Look, I'm flying Blaine! This is amazing!!" Blaine giggled and carried on filming him until he got back on the floor. "Wow, that was amazing" Kurt said, he was hugging Blaine and when he came back he kissed him long and hard. 

After a couple of hours Blaine said, "we should go back, it's getting late. We can come back tomorrow, with your family if you want." Kurt sighed. "Yeah, we can show them the film when we get back to the house. We have cables to connect it to the TV. Thank you for bringing me here."

When they got to Kurt's house they called everyone to the living room. "Ok so me and Blaine went out after I told him. He surprised me when we got to this abandoned in door skate park. And we filmed this" Kurt took the camera out of Blaine's hand and connected it to the TV. He played the first video and cuddled with Blaine. "Wow, Kurt... I'm so happy for you!" Burt said through tears. "Are you sure no one else could see you?" Blaine nodded. "Yes sir. We closed all the blinds and made sure the cctv camera's were off." Blaine hugged further into Kurt and sighed. "Please, call me Burt. And thank you, I was a bit freaked out when I found out about Liz. I'm just so glad you helped him do this." Blaine smiled at him. "Did you want to stay over tonight? It's already late" Blaine's smile got Eve bigger. "I'd love too".

Blaine was snuggled into Kurt's chest, and Kurt had his wings wrapped protectively around both of them. "I Love you" Kurt murmured sleepily. "I love you too, Goodnight Kurt" "Night". Blaine smiled, he really did love Kurt.


End file.
